


Love Abounds

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Short One Shot: Roy's excited for Valentine's Day, but what he doesn't know is how the people he holds close to his heart will react to the gifts he has prepared for them, and he has a certain someone in mind that he can't get out of his head.





	Love Abounds

Bolting out of bed in the early morning, the young lion only had one thing on his mind while in preparation for the day. He begged his mentor and best friend for hours to help him make the perfect confections for his multiple bonds he wished to express his love to.

Even in the early hours of day, Lilina wore her casual bright smile that always seemed to light up the room. Cecilia on the other hand was exhausted beyond what her usual attitude showed. As they worked with ingredients and sugars, Roy and Lilina prepared gifts for all their friends to enjoy on this special day of Saint Valentine's Day.

The young lion was far too excited for this day, being filled with so much energy that he couldn’t contain his excitement for this special occasion. The pair then carefully wrapped out their pieces of chocolate in beautifully crafted boxes that would show the amount of care and love put into such a gift.

Roy made sure to dress in attire that would resemble the holiday itself, and was rather surprised at how much he’s grown into a near man at such a young age. After agreeing to split up, Roy and Lilina parted ways to deliver their gifts to their loved ones, but first they had to give a gift to the one who deserved it most.

Roy and Lilina held out a special box to their mentor and Cecilia looked overwhelmed in happiness that she couldn’t contain the tears that fell from her face, bringing back a light to her face that had been lost in drowsiness.

“You two are so sweet, I couldn’t have asked for better students to teach,” Cecilia said. “ Now go run amok and give out the rest of those gifts, you two have even more people to show this affection to.”

From once parting ways, Roy made his way to the person he needed to surprise first, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to later in the day. His other best friend had been barely awake, and was surprised to find Roy awake when usually he was fast asleep.

“Wolt! I’m glad I caught you while you were home, I brought this for you! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Roy said with a warming smile and small blush.

The young boy was caught off guard, and was filled with a small fire that quickly turned into an inferno as the two boys embraced each other in a hug with soft chuckles coming from the both of them.

“Thanks Roy, it feels great to wake up to such a wonderful gift,” Wolt said and pulled a small box from his belt pocket. “It’s not high quality or anything, but I bought you some sweets as well, you know how bad I am at making things.”  
The two shared a tender moment, and Roy was off to his next set of people he needed to give gifts out to. On his way to his father, he ran into Lord Hector and Lady Lyn, two of the closest friends his father ever had.

“Oh, hello Roy, what are you doing up so early in the day? Running errands?” Lyn pondered while Hector gave him a small glare.

He tried to hide the gifts from them, but Hector seemed to be too intimidating for Roy to keep his composure. He ended up stuttering and shaking and didn’t want to make an embarrassment for his father.

“You’re always hanging around my Lilina,” Hector said. “You better watch what you do, if I hear that you’ve done anything bad I will-” 

Hector was then cut off short by Roy placing a box of chocolate into his hands and silenced the angry parent. When he was met with a confused look, Roy began to feel butterflies in his stomach and just had to release his feelings.

“Lord Hector you’re such an inspiration to me and I couldn’t ask for a better uncle, and I’d just like to thank you for all you’ve done for both me and my father.” Roy closed his eyes while speaking, and when opening them he was met with his role model in tears.

Roy then placed a box in Lyn’s hand, and Hector was still becoming more overwhelmed in emotions that he couldn’t contain it all.

“Thank you Roy, you have so much love and warmth in your heart, just like your father. Excuse Hector here, he’s a mess when it comes to stuff like this.” Lyn said and was followed by Hector sobbing more and patting Roy on the head.

The day was growing to noon, and Roy still had to find his father. He ran around the entirety of the land, and ended up finding his father in a place he had never even seen. An entire market district was turned into an shopping outlet for flowers, confections, and other essentials you could give to someone on valentine’s day. 

“Son? Odd to find you in such a place, were you looking for me?” Eliwood asked while he was paying for an amulet with a sapphire gem placed in a silver heart locket.

“Father, I wanted to give you this, I worked really hard this morning to make it, I just only hope you’ll like it.” Roy held out another small box of chocolate, and Eliwood was quick to open and taste what his own son had created.

Eliwood was met with an sensation of sweetness and bitterness, his favorite combination of flavors in chocolate.  
“You did well Roy, I’m glad you remembered my favorite, I’m guessing you’re off to visit your mother next?” He nodded with a soft smile as his father patted him on the head.

Roy was even more eager to give a gift to his mother, the smile that would form on her face was unlike any other, and could bring Roy to an exceedingly amount of happiness that he could only feel from someone he loved like his mother.

Unfortunately, he had to travel all the way back home to go to his mother, this took way longer than usual with the busy crowd and amount of couples and families out enjoying the holiday together.

It was late afternoon when he arrived home, his mother was reading a book while enjoying the nice weather as the window was open in her room. He walked in and was greeted with that same smile that lit up his life.

“What can I do for you my love?” Ninian said with a soothing voice that always seemed to put the young lord at ease.

“I made this for you mother, I hope you like it.” Roy held out a box to his mother and she took is with careful soft hands.

When opening the box, she found a somewhat heart shaped collection of chocolates that looked like they were crafted by hand. When putting one in her mouth, she was filled with sweet sensations of her son’s confections.

She then cupped her son’s face and lightly placed her head against his, they both closed their eyes and could the feel the resonance of love between the both of them.

“My son, you are the pride and joy of my life. I love you so much and I’m so proud of you and all that you are, never forget that.” Roy leaned into her touch and felt his whole body relax.

“I love you as well mother, I hope you have a great day, I’m sure father has something in store for the two of you.” Ninian agreed with him and they shared a small laugh.

Roy still had one box left to give out, Ninian took notice of that and pointed at the box in his hand. She read the label and knew that her son had saved the last gift for his most cherished person.

“You better go hand out that gift before it gets too late, I’m sure Sophia is waiting patiently for you to visit.” Roy smiled brightly with a bright flush to his face.

He bid his farewell to his mother and made his final way to someone he felt such strong feelings for, and when he got to her, she was wearing a beautiful dress that danced to the wind. Roy’s heart had never felt so full before.


End file.
